1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear compressor for a regenerative refrigerator, such as a pulse tube refrigerator or a Stirling refrigerator, which cools objects by compressing and expanding working fluid contained in its regenerator.
2. Description of Related Art
A star-shaped linear compressor for a regenerative refrigerator is known hitherto. The linear compressor includes a plurality of electromagnets arranged radially around a driving shaft in which permanent magnets are embedded. Since all the components including the plurality of electromagnets are contained in a compressor casing in the conventional compressor, it is unavoidable to make the size and weight of the compressor casing large when larger electromagnets are required to enhance a driving force of the compressor. Further, heat of the electromagnets is not sufficiently dissipated because they are contained in the compressor casing.